


【允在/豆花】无法抵制野兽与欲望的我

by DoctorDw98



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M, 口交, 自慰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDw98/pseuds/DoctorDw98
Summary: 是一些允在情色小片段w





	【允在/豆花】无法抵制野兽与欲望的我

**Author's Note:**

> 由郑允浩名曲《Honey Funny Bunny》与《Checkmate》而成的一些文字……

1.

 

十六岁的郑允浩，是SM Entertainment最为出名的练习生。

 

对金在中来说，未能出道就拥有粉丝团是非常了不起的事情。相当于在学校里得了全科第一。

 

偏偏这么优秀的男孩，居然跟他一个寝室，蜗居在那个狭窄的上下铺。一起啃泡菜，吃一包泡面。两个人一起出去打工，还能在附近的小吃摊聊上3块钱的炸酱面。

 

金在中盯着床板，仿佛能瞧见上面睡着的人。深夜里，他开始莫名不喜欢自己身上的一切。皮肤没有允浩这么有男子气概，没有允浩一样的丹凤眼，嘴角也没有那颗唇边痣。明明很性感，自己却没有他那种魅力。真是讨厌。

 

上铺的郑允浩能够感受到金在中翻来覆去的动静，他第一个反应居然是明天的高强度训练，在中不睡会不会受不了。

 

“在中？你醒着吗？”他轻声问，边上的室友呼呼睡着。

 

“……”金在中被这一句一惊，还以为郑允浩早就睡着了，心事如被戳破一样，他赶紧拿被子捂住头，闷闷发声，“睡、睡了。”

 

听见这话，也不知为何，郑允浩的眼睛在黑幕中笑成一线，呵气道：“恩。晚安。”

 

 

一夜无梦。

 

第二天，郑允浩被舞蹈老师领出来说：“让允浩给大家跳一下之前做BADA伴舞的动作。我们这次考核在这基础上进行改编。来，允浩。”

 

郑允浩当然跳的最好，金在中如此羡慕地想着。

 

已经出了一身汗的少年闻言立马弹跳起身，单穿一件黑色短袖，边缘束在纤长的运动裤中，才是刚发育的年纪就已经显现出良好的比例。他的肌肉仿佛是流动的，那么自然和贴合音乐，即使身处台下，金在中已经被这个人的一切动作所俘获了。郑允浩一曲舞毕，下台直接坐在了金在中的身边，用一种独有的希冀目光看着他。金在中条件反射，将自己的水递了过去，旁边静置的就是郑允浩的水壶，允浩也不在意这些，拿来一口喝过。反而是从小被姐姐们教育口对口喝水是间接kiss的在中，后知后觉反应过来烧红了脸。

 

“在中，这里不对，不是这么跳的。你看，这个腿要同时向右，手划圈……”

 

允浩的掌心持续发烫，对于金在中每一寸裸露在外的肌肤都是一块烧红的铁，仅仅贴着就燥得不自在。跳舞也没有平时认真，脑子里转过的都是“间接kiss”和“如果是kiss，允浩的唇形这么好看一定很好。”

 

自己是变态吗！！金在中暗自骂道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

当晚洗完澡，金在中穿着白色背心遇到了正准备去洗的郑允浩。

他倏尔转过头念叨：“允浩！你怎么连裤子都先脱了！”

眼神不自觉往郑允浩的黑色内裤看去，又迫不及待转头骂人的金在中 ~~，真是我见犹怜。~~

 

 

郑允浩一愣，自己平时不也是这么去洗澡的吗。

啊，不过平时金在中会提早洗澡，从来没有遇见过自己。

郑允浩的眼神往金在中身上打了好几个转儿。

 

白色的背心不是紧身的，还很宽松，长长的荡在金在中的臀部周围，勉强遮住了重要部位，白色的短裤宽宽大大，整个人体现出一种瘦弱的美感。

美感？

郑允浩的眼睛又不自觉转了几下，瞥见金在中圆润的肩头冒着刚出浴的粉色，而金在中实在太瘦了，转过身去的那一刻，郑允浩能从侧面的缝隙中看到欲掩欲遮的乳头。

微微擦干的黑发还在滴水，水流渗透了肩膀和胸前的布料，映出粉色的嫩点愈发诱人，看的郑允浩喉头发紧。

 

 

“咳，我注意。在中你赶快去吹头发吧，着凉对练习不好，我去洗澡了。”

“好、好——”

 

金在中对郑允浩的关心微微发怔，看着那人径直走入浴室，赶紧甩甩脑子把练习时郑允浩令他浑身发烫的举动丢出脑袋。

 

 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

甚至比青春的毛头小子还要难以启齿，二十出头的金在中觉得自己已经成为一个足够控制自我的男人。为什么看到郑允浩的新单曲会热的血脉喷张。

Checkmate

 

幻想是郑允浩的手摸过他的嘴唇，拂过耳后的敏感，甚至在喉结处微微摩挲。

金在中的手，不可控制般向下摸去。裤裆里已经有微微抬头趋势，小在中对一个多月禁欲的生活很不满。

呼吸开始变得厚重，金在中不着章法，只有干巴巴去上下套弄自己的小棒子。但是往常，允浩会同时照顾他寻求亲吻的嘴，吮吸他翘起的乳首然后咬上去，反复捏咬挑弄，势必要让他说出求情另一边施舍的话来才会放过。彼时，在中的身子和刚下锅的虾没有区别，冒着可口的粉红色，吐息间都是允浩身上的男人味，一靠近就想要喟叹的惬意感。

可他现在什么也没有。郑允浩去录节目，他待在自己的房间里，锁上门做这些羞耻脸红的事情。门口偶尔会有下来寻食的昌珉的脚步声，和俊秀的足球实况转播声。却没有，郑允浩最性感的粗喘声，在他的身前。

而现在的金在中真的快哭出来。他想要郑允浩用他的肉棒色气地拍打他的肉棒，他就会一边磨蹭两个人的小东西，感觉肉穴里的湿润感流出体内，然后郑允浩会问他那些下流的话，他会张开腿乞求他捅进来，用最深的力度操坏他的小肉穴。

金在中只有幻想，最后闷着声音射出星星点点的白色液体。许久不见的浓稠感席卷他的腿间，而被他拿来当肉棒，夹在腿间蹭的被子已经没办法再睡人了。还得赶紧换成新的。

 

 

3.

 

TBC....


End file.
